Destiny's Embrace
by WindEarthWater
Summary: A series of drabbles, miscellaneous one shots, and smutty fun. Contains AU, yaoi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Axel didn't think of himself as creepy. He was simply observing Roxas, that's all. In the comfort of the shadows.

Okay, it _was_ his house. Technically Roxas was just a guest. So there was nothing wrong with it, right?

He just didn't realize how beautiful Roxas' voice was until he heard him belting out a song in the midst of his kitchen. After returning from work midday to make himself some lunch, he heard it; Roxas singing.

It was really...sexy.

Granted, his voice normally was sexy anyway. But hearing the passion, the emotion in his voice...Roxas could be famous, he was that good. He had vocal chords that could make teenage girls melt. Teenage girls and Axel, that was.

The way he perfectly hit each of the notes, gradually crescendoing as he neared the chorus to a fortissimo...

The first time he heard him, he simply sat back and watched as the blonde boy serenaded a sponge. It was rather cute. He never did tell him that he saw him sing.

Now every day, Axel comes home to watch his favorite blonde sing as he does the dishes or the laundry.

_You got me right where you want me._


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Riku's pale complexion, he loved the outdoors. This was something nobody really knew about him. The connection he felt with the earth couldn't compare to anything, sans maybe his love for Sora. But even Sora knew that he needed his time alone with the outside world.

He sat with his legs crossed, eyes closed, sun peeking in through the trees. His long silver tresses were pulled back into a low ponytail, his bangs going down to cover his lashes. The breeze swayed them, and Riku took a deep breath. Honeysuckle and rain drops.

This was how Riku liked to start his morning. It calmed him down to the point he felt almost no other emotion besides relaxed. He still had his moments, though. Like when Sora would decide it was cool to trash his room looking for his phone, then to find out it was on the kitchen counter. Or when Sora would leave and not tell him where he was going.

But this was why he had the outdoors. To remind him of the good things in life. But to especially remind him of how much he appreciated his little brunette counterpart.

Because when he didn't have the outdoors, he had Sora, and Sora was his own honeysuckle and raindrops.


	3. Chapter 3

There were lots of things Sora appreciated about Riku. For instance, he was very neat. Not a thing in sight was untidy, especially his room. He had a very strict, orderly schedule: Brush hair, brush teeth, fresh underwear, put laundry in the basket. It was a very sexy trait, and the brunette never had to worry about being over at his lover's apartment complex. A looming threat of possible wild animals was never present with Riku's living space.

Riku also had an incredibly soft body, including hair. Sora had no idea what kind of products he used, but he always looked primped and pristine and angelic looking. Sometimes when Riku was reading a book, or typing away at his laptop, Sora would like to run his fingers through his hair, or over his shoulders. The tiny purring noises Riku made pleased the brunette to no end, too.

The silverette always tried to please the brunette at all times; heck, he tried to please everybody. Riku kept mostly to himself, but when it came to people he cared about, he wouldn't hesitate to help them however he could.

The thing Sora loved most, though, was how dominating Riku could be. Beneath that quiet exterior lurked an animal Sora would never have guessed was in his lover. There were times he could be quite possessive, but it was so rare it always surprised the younger boy. Sora didn't especially like being totally submissive before he started dating Riku, but after they got together that changed. The way Riku would mercilessly ram into Sora at unimaginable speeds had the brunette shifting in his seat just thinking about it. The times when Sora wanted to top, it was always nice, and Riku had no problem with it. But when Riku just took over and forced Sora into submission, it drove the brunette wild. That's when he always liked it best; when the older boy didn't hold back. The neighbors complained to them.

Frankly, Sora didn't give a shit.


	4. Chapter 4

It was because of Roxas that Axel stopped doing drugs.

The effects had been getting to him; he was tired, yet fully awake. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was starting to ignore Roxas.

It pissed the blonde off.

When he first met Axel, the redhead'd been sober. Not the happiest camper, but still outgoing and charismatic when he wanted to be. Roxas was utterly in love with him.

He started to notice changes in Axel right after school started up in the fall. It was their first year at university, and they were lucky enough to go to the same college.

Axel had never had many friends other than Roxas. Demyx was his buddy, but Demyx was too busy with his girlfriend, Larxene. Marluxia and he had a love/hate relationship happening, and Xion only came around when she needed something. Roxas was his only real friend.

When he heard of all the non-judgemental people in the drug community, it sounded appealing. These people could be his friends. The way they described the trip, it sounded actually like fun.

Cocaine was his drug of choice. When he was high, he felt on top of the world. He could be having the shittiest day, and he'd snort a line or two and feel like the happiest man in the world. Roxas didn't know the cause of his sudden giddiness, but he felt happy for Axel.

Gradually, Axel's giddiness was becoming less...fun. He was having all these issues, and he blamed them on everything but the drugs. It was stress from homework, it was his parents constant harassment, it was his sister's pestering.

When Axel dropped out of school, Roxas really started to get worried. But Axel needed the time to be able to acquire his drugs. He couldn't get silly shit like school get in his way.

Money ran low. Roxas would lend him cash for groceries, but he suspected it was definitely not groceries the redhead was buying.

Eventually, Axel would do just about anything to get high. Painkillers, Nyquil, anything he could get his hands on. His friends abandoned him when he stopped being able to pay for it.

The night Axel came home limping with hickeys on his neck and a pocket full of cash and cocaine, Roxas called it quits. They'd never had a fight so intense.

_"Axel, I have been trying my hardest to support you and help you through this, but for fucks sake! Now you're cheating? Do the drugs really mean that much to you?"_

The redhead tried again and again to explain himself and his situation, but Roxas had had enough.

_"No. I've heard the same shit a million times. It's either the drugs, or me."_

The redhead frowned. He was so, so tired.

Roxas huffed and grabbed his coat. He was walking out the door.

_"I thought so."_

The next day, the blonde slept in. It was nice to sleep his troubles away, to forget them if only for a little while.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head._ "If you want to get in, you'll have to break the door down."_

A pause, then the sound of a key going through the lock. The only person who had the key to his apartment was...

The redhead stepped through the door. He looked like he hadn't slept. _"Hey."_

Roxas frowned. _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Axel walked towards the bathroom. _"Come with me."_

The blonde hesitantly followed him to the door. He raised his eyebrows at the sight. The redhead was dropping his stash into the toilet.

_"Axel..."_

The older teen flushed the toilet. _"It'll be hard, but I love you so much Roxas. Please don't leave me. Help me."_

The blue eyed boy felt that familiar sympathy stab at his heart. _"I will, Axel."_


End file.
